While You Were Sick
by purplebuffy
Summary: Daphne becomes ill while the gang is solving a mystery.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not too sure why I'm writing this, other than that I'm really bored. And sad. When you review, tell me if you've seen Van Helsing, and if the ending was sad. Please. I burst out crying, and stopped about fifteen minutes after the move. So, I've been reading Van Hesling stories with Anna alive in them. I would have to say that my absolute favorites are Long Road Home and The Spider Episode, both by Lady Sirinial. Now that I've said that and your falling asleep, here's my new story called While You Were Sick.

* * *

"Did we lose it?" Daphne asked, gasping for breath. She looked back, from where they had just come from. She sighed in relief, not seeing Dracula (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it. I just had to put Dracula in.). 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we lost Dracula." Fred said, slidding to the floor, also gasping for breath. "I wonder were Velma and Shaggy are."

"They could be anywhere. Maybe Dracula has them chained up somewhere! We have to go look for them!" Daphne said, helping Fred stand up.

"Your right. We should look for them."

"Fred, somethings wrong. Why are you agreeing with me? Your supposed to tell me that we should stay here. Or at least someplace that's safe." She eyed him suspiciously, remembering all the times he used to argue with her about right and wrong things.

"I'm just not in the mood to fight. That's all." They started to walk farther down the hall. "You don't seem so perky yourself either. What's up?"

"I haven't been feeling good lately." She said, stopping as she heard something. "Freddie, did you hear that?" She wispered.

"Hear what?" Fred asked loudly, his voice echoing throughout the castle. She put her fingers on her lips and murmered, "Shhh." Dracula jumped down, making Daphne jump and squiel in fright. Regaining her thoughts, she yelled, "Run!!" She and Fred ran as fast as possible.

"Daphne, watch out for the cable!" Fred called. But it was too late. She tripped, and fell unconsiously to the ground. He ran over to Daphne and picked her up.

"I will get you!" Dracula screamed, chasing after Fred. Once Dracula had caught up with Fred, he tried to grab onto Fred's shirt, but missed. Fred pushed Dracula out of the way, running to the mystery machine. As he opened the door, Shaggy and Velma popped their heads out from the backseat.

"What are you doing here?" Velma asked.

"I'm saving Daphne's life." Fred said, setting Daphne down gently on the seat next to him.

"What happened to her?" Shaggy asked, looking at Daphne. Fred put the car in reverse, making Shaggy and Velma fall over.

"She fell." Fred drove away, leaving Dracula standing at the doorstep of his castle, howling angrily.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, and I usually write longer ones then this, but I just haven't got the time. Bad school. I'll try to update some of my other stories, and write What If?, but I'm not promising anything. Not with my Honors classes and the Homework the soo sparingly give out.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne opened her eyes, suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was in her room at the Mystery Inc. mansion. "Freddie?" She sat up, lifting the blankets off of her. After waiting a minute, she stood up and walked to the door, feeling dizzy. She opened her door, stumbling out.

"Did you hear something?" Fred asked, looking over at Velma.

"You've been hearing Daphne calling you for the past hour. You're just nervous. Why don't you get something to eat?" Velma looked up over her book at Fred.

"I'm not Shaggy. I'm not obsessed with food." Fred's voice was venomous. "I should go check on her." He got up and walked to the staircase.

"Fred, Daphne will come downstairs when she wakes up. Like, lets watch the news. We can figure out what the police know about Dracula. Come sit back down." Shaggy turned on the TV. Fred sighed, sitting back down.

"Freddie." Fred looked up to see Daphne standing in the doorway, holding the doorknob for support.

"Daph!" He leaped off the couch and ran towards her. She let go of the door as Fred scooped her up in his arms. He walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Daphne on top of him.

"Why did you leave me?" Daphne asked. Her voice was uneven, and she was shaking.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't want to, but Velma said you should rest, and that I should get my mind off of you." He glared at Velma. She smiled guiltily and continued reading her book. "Are you cold?" Daphne nodded. Fred put his arms around her, and pulled a blanket over her.

"Like, are you hungry? I could always fix you something real quick." Shaggy offered. Daphne made a face, and shaking her head.

"Daph?" Daphne looked up at Fred. "Do you feel sick? I mean you kinda have the symptoms. You're burning hot, but freezing cold. And shaking. And you look sick too."

"If I said that I was sick, would you stop holding me?"

"No." Fred smiled.

"Good. Then I feel sick." Fred nodded.

"Uh, Velma, wasn't there something we needed to check on in the other room?" Shaggy asked.

"No, I don't think so." Velma said, completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Velma. There is something that we need to check on. Like, come on." Shaggy took the book out of Velma's hands, and pulled her up. Velma looked back at Fred and Daphne.

"Uhm, yeah. Now I remember that thing we had to check on…" Velma and Shaggy walked out of the room holding hands.

"You think they're…" Daphne looked up at Fred.

"No. You think they would?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "They might be…" He looked at the door swinging back and forth. "No…" Daphne shuffled uncomfortably in his lap.

"They're most likely moving away from me."

"Right. You're not feeling well. You need to sleep." Daphne shook her head.

"I just slept for three hours. Don't make me go to bed." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sweetie, I'd never make you sleep if you didn't want to." Fred mentally scolded himself for falling for her trick. "Here. I'll go get you a drink. Why don't you watch a little TV? Or we could talk. Or…"

"Or we could do something that wouldn't make me fall asleep from boredom." Daphne said, smirking.

"If you weren't sick… and luckily you are, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"How much trouble?" Daphne asked, tilting her head.

"A huge amount."

"Then it's a good thing I'm sick."

"Yeah."

"Can I have a drink?"

"Sure. What kind?"

"Soda." Fred sighed.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" He asked. She smiled.

"Being sick has its advantages."

"Pretty soon your not going to be sick anymore. And I will. And Guess what? You'll be looking after me. And I'm not as nice as you are."

"Why don't you just get me a Pepsi?"

"Sure." Daphne moved over to the other side of the couch, mumbling under her breath. Fred got up and went to get Daphne a drink. When he came back, he saw that Daphne had managed to get the TV on, and was watching the news.

"Do you really want to watch the news when you could watch more interesting stuff?" Daphne glanced over at Fred.

"Define 'interesting stuff'."

"Good TV shows."

"Examples?"

"Smallville, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel… You know. All the good stuff you can't watch on a normal basis."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Your welcome." Fred smiled. He gave Daphne her drink, and sat down to watch five hours worth of news.


End file.
